Behind Blue Eyes
by Megan Sleevewillow
Summary: A slightly random thing I thought up while working a boring eight hour shift and I needed something to entertain me. Songfic featuring Lord Cutler Beckett!


A/N: So the other day as I was stocking medicinal necessities such as Preparation H wipes in the store I work in, I was trying very much to entertain myself. Whatever broadcasts music into my store hadn't since Christmas, so I was quoting POTC 2 to myself, and then "Behind Blue Eyes' popped into my head, and I imagined Beckett getting all emo and bitter. And thus, this was born! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or anything POTC related.

Note: I'm not really sure if Cutler Beckett has blue eyes. Do I care? ...No, not really.

oOoOoOo

"…for which the punishment, regrettably is also death." Lord Cutler Beckett finished for Governor Swann. His snide smirk stayed in place as the betrothed were hauled away. He tipped his hat to the governor before calling for Mercer to place his cloak back on. His entire retinue left the wedding and headed for the large mansion belonging to the East India Trading Company. When Beckett was finally alone in his room he squeezed his eyes shut. "You are such a bloody bastard." He said to himself.

"How true!" Someone shouted from beneath his open window.

"Who is that?" Beckett demanded, racing over two the window. His response was a face full of egg.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

Beckett decided that what he needed best was a ride on his favorite pony, Jasper. So he had the gelding saddled and he took off in the rainstorm, riding through the nearby jungle. As he entered a certain clearing, several street urchins popped out of the bushes and hurled rotten eggs at Beckett. They hit his favorite wig and stained the back of his cloak. "You'll get your comeuppance for this you dirty devils!" He cried at their retreating backs, knowing full well he wasn't man enough to track down those children.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

That night, Beckett tossed and turned on his downy feather bed, trying to keep his too-small nightgown from riding up, and punched his pillows furiously. "You all don't know the pressure I'm under!" He cried to no one.

"Your mom doesn't know the pressure you're under!" Came the voice from beneath his open window once more. Beckett leaped from his bed to the window.

"What--!" His response was a face full of flour. "Who are you?!" He shouted down to the shadows, but the assailant was gone. He stormed to the door leading to the hallway, and shouted as soon as he flung the door open, "I want these windows hammered shut immediately!" It was only then that he noticed that the hallway was occupied with a very important big wig of the East India Trading Company visiting from England. Beckett looked quite the site in his too-small nightgown and floury face. "There was a….badger." He said to the man's awe struck face before slamming it in his face. "The hell with it." He murmured.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

Beckett always worked Sundays. Everyone else did not for church reasons, but Beckett did since he was an overachiever and such. He also did it to reflect on his life thus far. He was a lord, an important person with the East India Trading Company…And had so much money at his disposal that he could possibly off any person in the world. On one certain Sunday, he did remember one person that he had wanted killed because of their rejection. He proposed to his teenage sweetheart named Lizzie. Technically she wasn't his teenage sweetheart, especially since he met her in his twenties, but she was to him! She rejected and humiliated him, so to show his great love for her, he evicted her family and cut her ponytail off. Lizzie called Beckett some choice words before showing him a choice finger and telling him a choice place where to put it. Beckett then ran home and suckled his thumb the rest of the week.

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

Beckett's real teenage sweetheart was Jack Sparrow. Jack had been a thorn in Beckett's father's side for years, though he was only a teenager. Beckett always admired the rogue who had sabotaged his father's plans to buy a bigger fleet, had stolen his father's spices, et cetera. Beckett secretly dreamed of one day being the pirate captain's…cabin boy.

Beckett tracked Captain Jack Sparrow down to Tortuga and found him at a tavern, drinking copious amounts of rum. "I have traveled for many days…" Beckett began as he sat beside Jack.

"Oh? And what for?" Jack asked, taking a drink of rum.

"To find the man that I love." Beckett whispered.

Jack spluttered and choked on his rum. "Sorry lad, but me only love is the sea…" He looked out the window. "And there she is, gotta run!"

Beckett, humiliated and broken hearted, tracked Captain Jack Sparrow down several years later and branded him with the pirate brand as vengeance.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

Cutler began drinking an opiate drink in small amounts to dull the pain, until he finally had no sense of humor whatsoever.

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

After that Sunday, Beckett had a habit of tossing and turning in slow motion at night. He had dreams of all those he had stilted, especially his first ever tin soldier that he melted when he got better ones made of silver. He finally decided to rubbish sleep and went to his nailed shut window. The window suddenly shattered and a dove flew in, pooing right on Beckett's head. "You're going to make me come down there!" Beckett shouted, "Don't _make_ me come down there!"

"Don't make me come up there!" The voice replied.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

The bird poo was one step too far, so Beckett had sharpshooters posted on the roof. They ended up shooting Cutler's favorite horse on accident, so Beckett had them thrown from the roof.

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Then one day the former commodore James Norrington showed up with the beating heart of Davy Jones. Not really what Cutler was looking for, but who doesn't love a good roast? As he planned the side dishes he would eat with the heart, he almost smiled. To refrain from losing his composure, he took his sharpened quill and stabbed himself in the leg. "That's better."

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

That evening, as he was eating the absolutely delicious heart of Davy Jones, he suddenly realized he was kind of eating evil, so he had Mercer put his fingers down his throat, and Beckett threw up all over the serving maid before firing her.

_If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

That night, after battling an evil case of some indigestion, Beckett heard something below his boarded up window. He peaked through the crack and saw a parrot hopping along the sill. "Your mom!" It croaked, in the same voice that had taunted him! Since it was just an animal, couldn't Beckett leave it in peace, and have his windows un-nailed shut?

"Of course not. I'm the bad guy." Beckett said to himself before having the parrot shot.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yes, so that wasn't well structured, and it was kind of random, but I enjoyed writing it. :D


End file.
